24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am
| code = 5AFF18 | author = Howard Gordon | director = Brad Turner}} Although President Logan claims the country is no longer under attack, martial law is still enforced and CTU remains under intense pressure to find the remaining fugitives. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer, Audrey Raines and Secretary of Defense James Heller reunite for a pivotal meeting. Episode guide * orders Christopher Henderson to handle the situation with Jack Bauer. * Logan calls Karen Hayes at and puts out a warrant for Bauer's arrest. Miles Papazian suggests using Audrey Raines to serve as bait. * Audrey calls her father, Secretary of Defense Heller, and asks for his help. * Chloe O'Brian is able to stop Miles from tracking Audrey. * finds the recording Evelyn Martin made of Logan and Henderson. * Jack and Wayne Palmer escape from the bank in a police car. of martial law in LA.]] While watching a live news report about his controversial decision to maintain martial law, President Logan gets a phone call from Christopher Henderson. Logan asks if Jack Bauer is dead, and Henderson says no. He informs Logan that Bauer is going to someone powerful to get the information out concerning Logan's role in the assassination of David Palmer. Henderson says he will stop him before he is able to. He tells Logan to make sure he's the first one to know when CTU finds Jack, so his men can intercept. Logan then hangs up abruptly. Karen Hayes, is concerned that they are wasting resources on finding Audrey Raines. Logan then calls Hayes. Hayes tells him that they are still looking for Bauer and Henderson, and Logan wants Bauer and Bauer only. Hayes says she will find Bauer. Hayes asks if Chloe O'Brian is the reason they lost track of Audrey, and Miles says he's sure of it. Karen suggests they confront Chloe, but Miles says they should use her to get to Audrey. A car pulls up to the police car that Wayne Palmer and Jack Bauer are in. Bill Buchanan steps out and asks Jack what's going on. Bauer tells him Logan is involved, and he thinks Wayne might be a target. Jack then heads to Van Nuys Airfield to meet Secretary Heller. Audrey is at the airport as the plane lands. She asks Jack where he is, Jack says a couple minutes out. The plane taxis and comes to a stop. The set of stairs comes down and out walks Secretary Heller. He meets Audrey on the tarmac and they embrace. Audrey thanks him for doing this, and Heller says he doesn't know what he's doing yet. punches Jack Bauer in the throat.]] An LAPD Squad car pulls up and Jack comes out. Heller asks "what the hell are you doing here?" and Jack tries to explain. Heller says that he's a fugitive, and Jack says he's being set up. Heller asks why he is acting like a criminal, and Jack says he will explain, but in private. Heller, Audrey and Jack go into the hanger and Jack plays the tape. Heller recognized Logan's voice, and doesn't believe it. He asks Jack how he knows the tape isn't fake, and Jack says he trusts the source. Heller says he wasn't surprised, he knows Logan has always been ambitious. Jack tells him to go to the Attorney General with the tape. He tells Audrey to go with him while he goes dark. Heller walks back in and tells Jack he has one more thing, then punches Jack in the throat. Heller says Jack is going about this the wrong way. Heller is afraid about what Logan's public embarrassment will do to the office. He thinks it will tear the country and the office down. Heller says he'll use the evidence to get Logan to step down, then hands it to Doug Masters, one of his guards, while the other restrains Jack. He tells them to handcuff Jack and Audrey and walks out. As Heller exits the building, Jack warns him that Logan cannot be trusted. Chloe O'Brian walks out to find Shari Rothenberg exiting a meeting. Chloe asks what was up, and Shari says it was an update on protocols. Chloe says she doesn't believe her, and Shari says that the meeting was about her. Shari says that they found Audrey Raines and they sent a tactical team 10 minutes ago. Miles Papazian and Karen Hayes were listening to the conversation. tracks down Audrey by tracing Chloe O'Brian's phone call.]] Chloe rushes over to a phone to call Audrey and dials the number. Audrey is unable to answer, so the phone keeps ringing. Miles is able to track down the phone, and Hayes orders Delta teams to the area. She then calls President Logan to inform her of the events. Chloe sees the tactical team move out and yells at Shari for setting her up and helping Miles. A Homeland Security guard and his partner escort her away. President Logan tells Hayes that he wants the military to handle Bauer, because of the delicate situation. He then calls Christopher Henderson and gives him Jack and Audrey's location. Jack Bauer talks with Audrey Raines. Audrey suggests that her dad might be right. Jack says that Logan has killed many people and authorized the assassination of a former President, and he will use every means to stop Heller. Jack says Heller's making himself a target. Karen Hayes calls Mike Novick who has been on other things the last couple hours. He goes to Hal Gardner to get an update. Hal tells Mike that they want to leave LA at 7:00am tomorrow as they will be moving David Palmer's body to Washington DC. Mike understands, and asks about the military takeover of the Bauer operation. Hal says no, and Mike tries to figure it out. Hal says it's Logan's call, and Mike walks out. tries to figure out what Charles Logan is up to.]] Novick pulls out his cellphone and calls Beth at the Department of Defense, and asks to speak with the officer in charge of the Martial law in LA, General Warren. The general says he never received any order concerning the apprehension of Bauer, and Mike looks concerned. Logan looks stressed as Mike comes in. Mike says Logan should try and get some rest. He says he got a call from Hayes about Jack Bauer. Logan says that she shouldn't have bothered him. Mike says that that is true, but he still looked into it. He said that the general knew nothing about Bauer. Logan says he doesn't answer to Mike, but he used a covert team so that the Chinese don't find out Bauer is alive. Novick says that CTU could handle that. Logan says he's done a pretty good job of handling things today, that he will take one piece of Mike's advice, he's going to try and get some rest. Miles Papazian says that they traced Chloe O'Brian's call and if Audrey is there, she will be in a world of trouble. Chloe says that there is more in play than Miles know, and Miles asks what. Chloe says she can't say, and Miles says that just because she thinks she is smarter than everyone, doesn't mean she doesn't have to play by the rules. As Miles is leaving, Chloe calls to him and swipes his keycard. Miles says not to touch him, and Chloe, to make an excuse for touching him, says Jack Bauer didn't kill David Palmer. is blackmailed by Chloe O'Brian into letting O'Brian escape.]] Chloe uses the keycard to slip out of the detention cell, but is confronted by Shari Rothenberg. Shari says she's supposed to be detained, and Chloe says she was let out. Shari doesn't think that's right. Chloe tells Shari that Logan is behind the events, but Shari doesn't listen. As Shari tries to call in, Chloe says that if she's right (and she is) and Shari stops her, than she will recommend that Shari is recommended for psychiatric help. Shari looks defeated, but lets Chloe escape. Martha Logan walks into the room Charles is in and asks if he's coming to bed. Charles says soon and they kiss. Logan gets a phone call. His secretary says James Heller is calling, and Logan tells her to have him call back tomorrow. His secretary says it's urgent, so Logan reluctantly takes the call. Heller demands a meeting tonight, and he says that Charles "knows what it is about." Charles tries to play dumb, but Heller says he's on his way and will be there in five minutes. Logan reminds him he is talking to the President and Heller says he knows who he's talking to. After Logan hangs up Martha asks what that was about. Logan says that Heller is having problems with Martial Law and needs his help. Martha tells him to come to bed soon. After Martha leaves Logan calls Henderson and tells him about Heller. Henderson says Jack got to him, but that Heller won't have the tape on him. Logan says to call him as soon as he obtains the evidence. Henderson gets into a helicopter and takes off with his men towards Jack's location. Martha Logan is watching through the blinds when James Heller walks in and sits down. She walks over to Aaron Pierce who sends the other agent away. Martha says that Pierce knows why Heller is actually here and asks why. Pierce says he can't tell her, but she persists, telling Aaron she's trustworthy. He says to meet him outside the south stable in a few minutes. extends a hand to James Heller, who refuses to shake it.]] Heller walks in to meet with President Logan. Logan extends a hand, but Heller refuses to shake it. Heller says he knows what Logan is doing, and says he is responsible for David Palmer's death. He says he heard the conversation between the two of them and Logan let Christopher Henderson kill Palmer. Logan asks for the tape, but Heller says that they both know what it has on it. He says that it is burnt into his memory. Logan says that Heller shouldn't judge him, that he was protecting the country's best interests. Heller says "Oil?" and Logan says yes. He says that Americans will be mad when oil reaches $100 a barrel and that people won't be able to fuel their cars or heat their homes. Heller says that doesn't wash the blood from his hands. Secretary Heller says he wants the charges against Jack dropped and Audrey Raines to be left alone. Logan says "that's all?" and Heller says he wants him to resign by the morning. Logan doesn't like this at all, and Heller says he wants to watch as Vice President Hal Gardner gets the letter. Logan says that he can give Heller anything he wants, but Heller says Logan's resignation is exactly what he wants. Chloe O'Brian stops on the street and walks into Bill Buchanan's house. He greets her, but neither have been able to get a hold of Jack or Audrey. Chloe thinks CTU might have captured Jack, and blames that on herself. She sets up near Bill's computer. uses a hot water pipe to escape from his plastic handcuffs.]] Martha Logan walks out to the stable but there is no one there. She gets nervous and finds Aaron's number in her cell phone. When she dials, she hears a phone ring, she picks up the cell and sees that it is Pierce's cell phone. She panics and runs off. Jack Bauer looks up and sees the hot water pipe. He manages to get up to it and burn through the plastic handcuffs. He gets down and frees Audrey. They are able to escape as Jack knocks down the guard Heller put outside the door. He grabs the guard's gun and orders Audrey to cuff him. He heads out to find the other man. takes out Henderson's men by shooting a gas tank.]] Doug Masters is worried as he can't get a hold of his partner, Mark Wexler, over the radio. He pulls his gun but seconds later Jack Bauer emerges and tells him to lower it. Jack comes over and takes the recording. A helicopter suddenly arrives overhead, and men aboard it start firing. Jack instructs Masters to hide under a tire. Men jump off the chopper as Christopher Henderson sneaks off. Jack tells Masters they need to work together, and Masters requests his gun. The two manage to take out most of the team, but Masters is killed in the gunfight. Bauer shoots out a gas tank, killing the last three men. Jack enters the hanger to find that Henderson has Audrey Raines hostage. Henderson demands the recording, but Jack wants Audrey first. They exchange words, and then Henderson says he'll meet him halfway. Jack doesn't understand that, and Audrey lets out a muffled scream. Henderson has her walk to Jack—she is losing a lot of blood from her left arm. Henderson says he has cut Audrey's brachial artery, and she has about three minutes before she bleeds to death. Bauer hands over the tape, and Henderson fires some cover shots and is able to escape. Bauer walks over to Audrey and looks at the wound. He cuts off a piece of cable and uses that to tie off the arm to slow down the bleeding. is shocked when Charles Logan asks James Heller to resign.]]Hal Gardner walks into the office where James Heller and Charles Logan are waiting. Hal asks Heller what this is all about, and Heller says he'll have Logan explain. He gets a phone call as he tries to stall. It's Henderson, saying he has the evidence. To Heller's surprise, Logan tells Gardner that he is asking for Heller's resignation. Heller protests, claiming to Gardner that Logan is the mastermind behind the day's events. Logan presses Heller for evidence, and Logan calls for security after Heller fails to produce any. Heller asks who was on the phone as guards escort Heller out. Gardner watches in disbelief. Split screen: Jack attempts to staunch Audrey's severed artery. Heller leaves the presidential retreat. Henderson breaks into a car. At his house, Buchanan sets up the monitors with Chloe. Martha looks into the night for some sign of Aaron. Karen Hayes reviews Henderson's dossier. Miles works at his station. Logan watches Heller's departure. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special guest star * William Devane as James Heller Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-starring * Jason Grutter as Doug Masters * Larkin Campbell as Homeland Security guard * Marci Michelle as Marci * Mark Thompson as Reporter Uncredited * Dennis Keiffer as Henderson's mercenary * Clayton Landey as Major General Warren * Tim Mikulecky as Mark Wexler * Chester E. Tripp III as Christopher Henderson (stunt double) Production staff Background Information and notes * The episode ends with a massive split screen, showing 10 different characters in 8 different situations. Unlike almost all other episodes, the split screen goes right to the timer at the end of the episode. The only other episode that has had the timer directly following the split screen was "Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am." * At the end of the dialogue with President Logan (at about 12:25) Mike Novick leaves the room silently, without any further sign of respect to the president. This resembles a scene with a confrontative dialogue between Mike Novick and President Palmer in "Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am" (at about 12:46), where Novick also leaves the room silently. Both scenes mark a point where Novick tacitly dissociates himself from the president. Both episodes take place between 12:00 a.m. and 1:00 a.m. *President Logan's prediction—that the price of oil would exceed $100 a barrel—became reality on January 1, 2008, when the price of crude oil surpassed $100 for the first time since the start of the 1980 Iran-Iraq War. *This episode features three future Presidents: Hal Gardner, Wayne Palmer and James Heller. See also *12:00am-1:00am (disambiguation) Day 518 518